


Welcome Home

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being gone a week was to long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Post Warrior. Dedicated to Kayla, we were talking about Just Hartley's body and his arms last night. It sparked this.

“Alright hero, have a seat.”

“It isn’t that bad,” Oliver said, but complied, sitting on the nearby table.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Chloe stated firmly, coming to stand at his side with the first aid kit. “Lose the vest.”

A sexual innuendo was on the tip of his tongue, but it fell away as she turned from him, placing the kit on the table and preceded to open it. Chloe was in professional mode, and any kind of joking from him would be met with a stern reprimand. Instead he chose to comply, hoping that he’d at least be rewarded for being good later.

Chloe waited patiently as he unzipped the vest. Reaching out a hand she took the green leather from him and tossed it onto a nearby chair, frowning at the fresh blood on it. When she turned back he was already pealing his black shirt off and tossed it over to join his vest. Chloe let her eyes take him in, surveying his body for any damage, besides the gash on his upper bicep. There was a bruise near his right rib, but it didn’t look severe. Then her eyes strayed suddenly and for one moment all thoughts of being professional flew out the window and she was just a woman looking at a man’s bare chest. Swallowing, Chloe stepped closer and grabbed his shoulder, guiding him to turn so she could inspect his back. This way he wouldn’t pick up on any reaction from her and it would give her a moment to collect herself. With one hand still on his shoulder, she surveyed the expanse of bare skin. With a frown she noticed another bruise below his shoulder blade. Running a hand over it gently she glanced at his profile. “How is that?”

“It’s fine.” What wasn’t fine was her breasts pressed against his arm and side. It had been a whole week. One whole week. It wasn’t like he’d never gone a week. It wasn’t like that at all. It wasn’t like he craved it. But it was a whole week without her. With her being so clinical and not aware of what she was doing to him, he was grateful he was in his leathers, because it would have been only a matter of time before the his arousal was evident.

Nodding to herself, Chloe gently guided Oliver to face forward again, and moved to stand in front of him. By chance her eyes met his, but nothing was said. Seconds ticked by and the air seemed to grow thicker, her body seemed to tense, until finally she swallowed and broke away from his stare to survey the bruise on his abdomen. With one hand resting on his bicep she leaned down, touching the bruise gently. “How does it feel? Should we x-ray it?” His body shifted, and she could see his head lower outside the corner of his eye. As his arm moved, the armband slid under her fingers. Unconsciously, she glanced over at it, taking it the way it stretched over his bicep. From there it only went down hill. Her mind went strait to the feel of his arm under her hand. His warm skin, the hard muscle, the dip of every contour. It wasn’t long before she recalled the last time she appreciated his sculpted arms. One arm had been wrapped around her hips, lifted her up at an angle that had sent him deep inside of her. Chloe remember digging her nails into the same bicep as it strained to hold himself above her.

Fuck, she wanted him, and he was just sitting there, looking at the darkening bruise beneath her hand. Sure, she could step forward and kiss him, but something wouldn’t let her. Some stupid need to have him make the first move stopped her from taking what she wanted.

“No,” Oliver said with one quick glance where her hand was, “it’s fine.” The initial touch had made his stomach tense and his dick harden. Lifting his head again he stopped, catching site of her cleavage. Her slightly bent position and his advantage in height made his view perfect. Oliver had noticed the tight fit of the shirt earlier that night, but this was his first chance to view it up close, have a look directly down. It was ridiculous that he was having to stare at breasts he had freely touched, licked, sucked, and bit only nights ago. The view must have stopped any kind of brain function, because he didn’t even notice her start to stand until it was to late.

When his eyes flickered up to her, she licked her lips and turned away, heading to the first aid kit, recalling the direction he had been looking. Unless it was just wishful thinking, Oliver had no doubt been looking down her shirt. Some part of her was impressed with herself. After a week of him being out of town, she’d picked out that particular shirt with one goal in mind. It gave her a bit more courage to know he’s mind might just be where hers was, in the gutter.

After grabbing the needed supplies Chloe came to stand before Oliver again, this time stepping between his legs. He let her guide his head so that she could begin cleaning the wound over his cheek. He didn’t hiss in pain or complain, which was a little out of character for Oliver. Chloe knew Oliver could handle pain, but at some point he’d become the biggest baby when she treated his wounds and she was beginning to suspect it was all an act. The time he didn’t react.

Chloe continued on in silence, although very much aware of her proximity to his body. If it wasn’t for their current situation, she would never have been standing so close.

Paying only partial attention to her work, Chloe slid her heals forward, bringing her lower body completely against the juncture of his legs. Feeling Oliver so close, it sent a rush of warmth and need through her that only made her more reckless. As she moved to another small scratch she leaned into him, pushing her breasts out just slightly, but enough that they were pressed gently against his chest.

Once she was through cleaning she placed the cotton to the side, turned her body and brushed firmly against his dick, hoping that her movements were sending the right message. When she turned back, ointment in hand, she caught his eyes as he watched her, but never moved, never said a word. Breaking away from his gaze she completed her work. As she placed the cotton ball to the side, she swallowed past the disappointment of his lack of reaction, and turned away.

Through with games, Oliver grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, not even hesitating as he kissed her. He thought the feel of her lips against his would send him into over drive, but it was the way that she opened her mouth to him as he yanked her chest back to his, the way her hands buried in his hair, wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He could feel her body arching into his, pressing against him even harder, whimpering her need into his mouth. Well he wasn’t going to disappoint.

Heat pulled between her legs as he kissed her thoroughly, tongue thrusting into her mouth, teeth scrapping her lip. This, this is what she had wanted, craved. But it still wasn’t enough. Almost as if he knew it wasn’t, his hands moved to her thighs, body leaning forward and forcing her to tilt back slightly, and began bunching up her skirt until she felt him yank it up to her hips, the cool her hitting her bare ass. Rough gloved hands slid between her thighs from behind, and then she felt his fingers caress her through her panties. Not caring, Chloe whimpered into his mouth, parting her legs for him. His response was immediate. Chloe gasped into his mouth as he slid his fingers underneath her panties and touched her, sliding over her slit.

She was wet and ready, arching into him, legs parted, whimpering for more. He loved her like this, a slave to her own need. It was something Oliver wasn’t sure he would ever get tired of, seeing her let go for him. Parting her folds he slid the tips of two fingers into her just barely caressing her entrance.

Chloe moaned into his mouth in response. The feel of his leather gloves inside her was slightly rough, but not in the least unpleasant. It reminded her for a moment who he was, made her look at him differently. Oliver was the Green Arrow, and she almost wanted to laugh at the thought. The Green Arrow had his fingers inside of her, gloved hands stretching her. Except there was no way in hell she could laugh, not when she was frustrated over the fact that her position left her in no way capable of bearing down onto his teasing fingers, riding them until she came.

His erection was straining against the confining leather of his pants. Taking their time wasn’t going to work. Oliver wanted her and she obviously wasn’t satisfied with foreplay, which was fine with him. Grabbing the backs of her thighs he lifted one leg over his settling her knee carefully against his hip. At that point she had gotten the idea, and had gripped his neck tighter, pulling herself onto his lap as he pulled her other leg up. Once he was far enough back so she wouldn’t fall, and she was settled on his lap, he reached down between them, working open his pants, and cursing the difficulty of them. It wasn’t  like wearing regular clothes, with just a belt, zipper and a button. Finally though they were open and he pulled himself free. She was already on her knees hovering above him, ready. The tip of him bumped against her and she whined into his mouth, making him twitch. Every noise Chloe made turned him own. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love her impatience. Except he wasn’t very patient at that moment, and when she slid her hand between them, and he felt her hand brush his, the lace of her panties scrapping against the tip of his erection to be replaced by the slick wetness of her, he grabbed her hips and impaled her onto him.

It was the first time their lips had parted, when she ripped her mouth from his and cried out. It was different being away from him for a week. She must have started getting used to the feel of him, because suddenly it felt like the first time. Just more intense. The first time, had been slow, at least in the beginning. There had been questioning touches and looks, and he had moved into her slowly. He’d filled her fully, deeply, and it had taken her by surprise, making her breath come in short little gasps as he slid into her. But it had been slow.

This time, it was much of the same, except this time he wasn’t slow. He pulled her onto him in one swift stroke. It was rough, the way he parted her so suddenly. Even as she recovered she grinded upon him, putting the right amount of pressure against her clit. He slid even deeper as she worked her hips against him. His mouth, which was no longer connected to her lips, fell to her neck. Lids falling closed, she tilted her head back, granting him access. As his lips traveled lower, trailing over her cleavage, she grasped his head, pulling him closer, arching into him. His hands covered her breasts, gripped the material of her neckline and yanked the stretchy material down with the cups of her bra, forcing her breasts out over them. Chloe pressed him to her breast, riding him harder as he took one nipple into his mouth and bit down upon it. “Oh god,” she gasped, fingers curling into his hair as he soothed her nipple only to drag his teeth upon it, pinching the other between his fingers. Chloe cried out in response, hips jerking as his rough ministrations sent pleasure strait to her core.

This is what he’d missed. Chloe desperate and wet for him, taking all of him and wanting more. It was still so unbelievable that they were in the position they were in. It may have been something he had been thinking over for a while, but that didn’t mean he actually believed those thoughts would become reality. Still, he never thought it would be like this, and didn’t think he would like it so much either. Oliver was still trying to work through the fact that this was actually Chloe. The workaholic women who ran a tight ship and who drug him through hell just to bring him back. Maybe it was a bit sexist of him, but something about the fact that the same women was riding him, skirt hiked to her hips, breast spilling out of her shirt, crying out as he bit and sucked at each perky nipple made him want her more. He had to admit, those particular thoughts were more common though when he had her bent over. It was like fucking your teacher.

Chloe felt his hand in her hair, fisting it, pulling at her roots and then pushing her head down until her lips met his again. Moaning into his mouth, she never once lost rhythm. Even when his grip tightened in her hair, pulling at it almost in pain, making her cry out into his mouth, she bucked  harder against him.

Oliver pulled his lips from her, staring into her face, watching her as she bit her lip and whimpered. Slowly, her eyes opened, meeting his. She whimpered pitifully as he pulled her hair back against, exposing her neck. With a smirk he dropped his mouth to her neck, nipping at her collar bone and kissing a trail down her chest to take one nipple into his mouth.

When Chloe had thought about sex, never had she pictured herself the way she was at that moment. When she had sex, it had never been like that. It was never sex where her skirt was around her hip, her breasts falling out of her shirt. It wasn’t her straddling a man’s lap. The man in particular being the Green Arrow, still clad in half of his leather’s. It wasn’t hair pulling and biting. At that thought his teeth came up and nipped her ear.

“Harder,” Oliver whispered harshly into her ear, using the arm around her hips to to guide her into riding him harder.

“Ollie,” she whimpered, her body responding to his demand. His mouth returned to her breast again, teeth scrapping the hardened flesh. She gripped his shoulders, dug her nails into his back as she fucked him harder. It was impossible for her to consider how deep he was inside of her. Oliver was thick and long, not obnoxiously so, but large enough that the thought of him, completely inside of her, actually turned her on.

With his hands gently pulling at her hair, his mouth on her breast, and the entirety of him filling her, she came apart, screaming and riding him. As she milked her orgasm for all it was worth, grinding herself harder upon him she heard him groan and curse.

“Fuck, Chloe.” He tightened his his arm around her, squeezing her to him, digging his fingers into the plump flesh of her hips as she rode him to completion. Lord have mercy on his soul, but he was already thinking about getting back to the clocktower for round two.

When he finally could breath again, no longer suffering from the after shocks of his orgasm, he took note of the woman in his lap with her head on his shoulder.

“Welcome back,” Chloe whispered. At the sound of his chuckle she smiled. Their position was awkward and not exactly one that made cuddling easy, but she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and closed her eyes, sighing in content. Slowly, his hand slid up the back of her shirt, caressing her bare skin. It may have just been sex between friends, but still, she found she could take some comfort in him.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She nodded into his shoulder and he carefully eased her off of him. Once he was tucked back into his pants and her clothes were back in place, he stood in front of her, smiling down at her. “Do you know how hot you are?”

“Really?” Chloe asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Really.” Oliver slid an hand around her waist, pressing it into the small of her back. “And when we get to the clocktower, I’m going to show you.”

“”Well then I guess we better get a move on,” Chloe said as she grinned up into his face, “because you have a whole week to make up for.”


End file.
